Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by merderfanseriously
Summary: Meredith's Bachelorette Party! One shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's or the characters. **

**Events in the night of Meredith's bachelorette party…gets rather porny at the end, but Meredith+Tequila+Derek= SEX. In this story, Izzie is not sick. Maybe hung over, but not sick with cancer. By the way, speaking of Izzie's cancer, everyone be sure to get your moles checked and wear sunscreen!!**

"I am NOT wearing that," Meredith said as she peered at the plastic, glitter smothered tiara with a veil draped down the back. The words "Bride to Be" flashed brightly in the colors of blue, pink, and purple. Meredith crossed her arms and shook her head furiously back and forth like a three year old.

Izzie grabbed the tiara from the coffee table. "You have to wear it, Mer, it's your bachelorette party. It's tradition."

"Whose tradition? I'm the first to get married out of all of us so how can it be tradition? Christina didn't wear it at her bachelorette party." Meredith protested.

"Cristina didn't get married. Maybe that's why she never did, you know, because she didn't follow tradition." Izzie looked at her and wiggled the hideous contraption in her hands. "You don't want bad luck like her, do you?" Izzie raised her eyebrows.

Meredith stared at her. "Iz," she said slowly, "I'm already wearing the t-shirt you…uh…created for the evening. Do I have to wear the tiara, too?

Meredith pulled at the white t-shirt she was wearing which had fifty multi-flavored life savers attached to it that said 'suck for a buck**'**. "I'm not wearing both."

Izzie sighed in frustration. "Mer, you are the most not fun almost bride that I've ever met. It's three bridesmaids against one bride and I grew up in a trailer park so I think I can take your scrawny ass. Put the tiara on NOW!" she yelled as Meredith grabbed the tiara quickly and secured it on top of her head.

Izzie smiled and sighed, "That was easy enough, you ready to go?"

Meredith sighed and nodded as she followed Izzie into the kitchen where Cristina, Lexie and Callie were waiting. All three looked up with amused expressions when they saw Meredith in the flashing headpiece and lifesaver shirt. "Iz, how'd you get those lifesavers to stick?" Callie asked curiously.

"I mixed up some of that icing that you use to build gingerbread houses with. That stuff is like cement."

Meredith sighed in frustration, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay," Izzie started, clapping her hands loudly. "We're going to Joe's Bar for the evening and Alex knows to pick us up after his shift ends at two am. We can't have anyone drinking and driving. I've called the cab and I have my camera…." Izzie stopped to look for her purse, noticing it on the counter. They heard the sound of a car honking outside. "Cab's here, everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded and followed Izzie as she maneuvered Meredith out the door and into the cab.

************************************************************************

"There's a DJ?" Meredith exclaimed as she and the group walked into Emerald City bar a half hour later. A few people were in the corner of the bar, setting up speakers and disco lights, preparing to start playing music.

Joe the Bartender looked up as the girls made their way to the bar to order drinks. Joe automatically grabbed a shot glass from behind the bar and filled it with tequila for Meredith. "Consider this on the house. This and the band," Joe smiled.

"You hired the band for me?" Meredith exclaimed.

"Well, not just for you, but Iz told us you'd be hanging here tonight and I made sure I had the appropriate entertainment to meet your needs. Besides, this DJ draws quite the crowd." He motioned to the door, where people were entering in groups.

"We should get a table before it's fills up," Callie announced. All the girls but Izzie moved to a corner booth with their drinks. Izzie leaned into Joe, "we'll need five shots of tequila at the table." Joe nodded in understanding as Izzie smirked at him and went to meet her friends.

Izzie flopped into the booth beside Meredith and put her arm around her. "Okay, the first game of the night is "Drink or Dare". All but Meredith laughed loudly at the title of the game.

"Drink or Dare?" Meredith asked softly, dreading what the rules of the game were.

"Yes, Drink or Dare. Each of us will come up with a dare for you to complete and you can either do it, or if you decline you need to take a shot of tequila."

As if right on cue, Joe brought a tray of five shots of tequila to the table. "Enjoy!" he announced, walking away.

"It's almost like truth or dare," Izzie continued, "but alcohol is the truth, and the difference is that you get to hear the dare first before deciding if you want to take the dare or drink."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Meredith exclaimed, covering her eyes at the thought. She knew that her friends would not go easy on her.

"I kid you not, this is your night, Mer, your last time out as a single woman. I'll go first!" Izzie rubbed her hands together excitedly. "Drink or Dare. Meredith, I dare you to go over to that guy," Izzie pointed at a middle aged bald man sitting a few booths away, "and tell him to 'suck for a buck'," Izzie motioned to her t-shirt. The girls at the table whistled and laughed at Izzie's request.

Meredith sighed as Callie and Cristina chanted in unison "Dare! Dare! Dare! Dare!" She shot them both an evil glare. "Drink," she decided, grabbing a shot glass full of tequila, tilting her head back and swallowing the liquid quickly. She winced as she felt it burn down her throat. The table booed at her choice.

"My turn!" Cristina yelled. "Drink or Dare. Meredith, I dare you to stand up in this booth and yell at the top of your lungs your name, that you're getting married and you think it's the biggest mistake of your life." The table erupted in giggles as Meredith looked at her person, mortified. She could take another drink, but she already felt buzzed after two shots and didn't want to get too wasted. Meredith sighed and stood up, holding onto Izzie's shoulder to balance herself.

"Excuse me!" Meredith said in loud voice, but not loud enough to get the bar's attention. "Excuse me!" She said again at the same level.

Izzie rolled her eyes, stood up and cupped her hands around her mouth. "PEOPLE! CAN WE HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!" The bar became suddenly quiet and everyone looked over in Izzie's direction. "This bride to be has something she needs to tell us," Izzie said loudly, pointing at Meredith.

"Um, hi…my name is Meredith. I am getting married in three days and I think I'm making the biggest mistake of my life!" Meredith looked around at the people in the bar, who all looked back at her with confused expressions. Meredith flopped back into her seat while the girls at the table howled laughing. She heard Izzie yell, "Thank You," and sat down beside her.

Just then, the DJ's voice boomed over the microphone. "Good evening everyone and thanks for coming out to Joe's bar tonight. We all now know that it's Meredith's bachelorette party tonight." Meredith groaned at the attention, but Cristina, Izzie, Lexie and Callie all applauded loudly and the crowd joined them, applauding and cheering as well. "Meredith has one request for the men here tonight," the DJ continued. "Her request is "You suck for a Buck". She's wearing a t-shirt full of yummy lifesavers and at some point this fine evening, give her a buck and she'll let you suck!" Cat calls and whistles came from the men in the bar as the DJ played "So What" by Pink. Several people started to get up and dance.

"My turn!" Callie yelled over the music. "Drink or Dare. Meredith, I dare you to go over there and dance with that guy." She pointed at a man in coke bottle glasses shuffling to the music. Meredith glared at Callie, but motioned for Izzie to let her out of the booth. She made her way across the dance floor, but was stopped by a guy in a flannel shirt and facial hair. "Excuse me? Meredith, right? I would like to suck, please," he said handing her a dollar. He leaned into the collar of her shirt and grabbed a green lifesaver with his teeth, pulling it off. He stood back up and smiled at her. "The name's Craig and it was nice to suck you." He put his hand out for Meredith to shake.

Meredith giggled and shook his hand. "Thanks, Craig." She turned to the guy beside Craig. "you want to suck for a buck?" The guy smiled brightly, "I thought you'd never ask," he replied as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a dollar. He leaned in, a little more daring than his friend, and grabbed the red lifesaver closer to her breast. "Thanks for the suck," she whispered, grabbing the dollar bill from his hand. "My pleasure," he replied.

Meredith giggled at him and made her way to the man in the coke bottle glasses.

"Excuse me, sir, but would you like to dance with me?" she asked him. The guy looked at her through his glasses, his eyes magnified five times their actual size. He nodded as he continued to shuffle to the music as Meredith started to move. She glanced over at the table where her friends were watching her in amusement. She shimmied up next to him, grinding into him with her pelvis as she heard cheering and yelling coming from her friends. She decided at that moment that she was going to have a blast at her bachelorette party.

As the music stopped, she leaned close to him and whispered, "You wanna suck?" She giggled as he looked at her with wide eyes and crimson cheeks. "All I need is a buck," she informed him. He nervously got into his pocket and handed her a dollar as he leaned into her and grabbed a yellow lifesaver from her shoulder with his hand. "Thanks," she replied, rolling her eyes and turning to make her way back to her table.

"Mer, that was hilarious!" Lexie exclaimed. "Now it's my turn. Drink or Dare. Meredith, I dare you to take your bra off and fling it at the cute blonde guy at the next table." Meredith turned to peer over the back of their seat to the blonde man that Lexie was referring to, who happened to be hanging all over the cute blonde girl beside him.

Meredith turned to look at her. "You're kidding, right? How do you think that would go over with his girlfriend who is hanging all over him? No way! I'll start a bar fight!"

Izzie picked up a full shot glass. "Then you drink," she stated handing the glass to Meredith. Meredith sighed and tilted her head back, allowing the liquid to burn down her throat.

"My lips are numb," Meredith said suddenly, patting her lips with her hand and she started to giggle. "What's next, Izzzzz-erella?"

Izzie laughed. "Next, we are going to play a freaking awesome game called 'Hot Willy", which is like hot potato, only we toss around a penis." All the girls looked at Izzie like she had gone crazy. "What?" she asked.

"Umm, Izzie, I'm pretty sure that all the penises in this room are attached to men," Lexie said.

"Duh, I know that," Izzie fished through her oversized purse and pulled out a pink, plastic penis that had a face on the tip. "Meet Hot Willy. We toss Willy around and he vibrates and shakes. Whoever is holding him when he vibrates is out and has to take a shot." she explained.

The girls looked at each other, speechless. Callie finally spoke up, "Where the hell did you get that?"

"Online," Izzie replied. "I Googled 'bachelorette party games' and found this. I had to buy it." Izzie giggled at the pink penis she was holding. "We can't do it at the table, so we'll need to go to a corner of the bar where we can toss it." She looked around and spotted a deserted corner. "Let's go over there!"

The girls followed Izzie to the corner and made a circle. Joe came up to the group with another tray of five shots, looking at the pink penis in amusement. Izzie wound up Hot Willy and gave him to Meredith who was standing to her right. Meredith gave him to Lexie, who gave him to Callie, who gave him to Cristina and back to Izzie. Izzie shrieked when she felt Hot Willy begin to vibrate in her hands.

"You're so out!" Meredith yelled, taking Willy from her. Izzie went over to the tray and picked up the glass, drinking the shot quickly. Meredith wound Willy back up and handed him off to Lexie, Lexie to Callie, and Callie to Cristina when Willy vibrated again.

"Out! Out! Out!" Meredith chanted, holding her hand out for Cristina to give her the penis. Cristina raised her eyebrows, "I've never seen you this excited over a penis," she joked, handing Willy to Meredith. The game continued, and Lexie was the only one left with Willy. She jumped up and down yelling "I got the penis! I got the penis!" causing several people in the bar to stare over to the corner at them. After a few more games of "Hot Willy" and several shots of tequila later, the girls went back to their booth, giggling.

"Excuse me," a voice interrupted their laughter. Meredith looked up to see two men standing a their table, looking at her. "My name is Rob and this is Steve and we'd both like to suck."

Meredith giggled as she climbed out of the booth, staggering slightly as she regained her balance. Rob handed her a dollar and bent down to the green lifesaver at her belly button. Meredith turned to Steve, who hesitated, "where on your shirt is off limits?" he asked her.

"Ohhh, look, a gentleman," Cristina commented, sipping her beer.

Meredith giggled loudly and pointed to the pineapple lifesaver directly over her nipple. "I am saving thish one for my f-fiance because he likes p-pineapple and he's good, no g-grrrreat, in bed. In order for me to have s-sex tonight, I need to keep this lifesaver r-right h-here," she slurred. The girls giggled hysterically at Meredith's comment. Steve blushed.

"In that case, I'll take this one," he said leaning into her other breast and grabbing the red lifesaver with his teeth.

"T-Thanks for unnerstandin," Meredith slurred as she flopped back into the booth.

Suddenly, all of the girls gasped as they heard the DJ start to play, "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun," by Cyndi Lauper. "It's the song! The song of the night!" Izzie exclaimed, pulling Meredith onto the dance floor. Callie, Cristina and Lexie followed to dance as well. After five shots of tequila, Meredith was feeling pretty good. She danced and laughed and got several offers to "suck for a buck" and somehow managed to protect her pineapple 'get laid' lifesaver, but the rest of the candy slowly disappeared as the night progressed.

All five girls collapsed into the booth after a few hours of dancing. Izzie looked at her watch, "It's a little after two. Alex will be here to pick us up soon." All the girls groaned at Izzie's statement, not wanting their night to end.

They heard the bell to the door of the bar jingle and Alex walked in. "Alex!" the girls yelled loudly. Alex looked in their direction, smiled and came over to the table. Meredith hopped out of the booth and lost her balance, Alex grabbing her arms to steady her. "Mer, what the hell are you wearing? Are those lifesavers stuck to your shirt? Nice tiara, by the way."

Meredith giggled and hiccupped. "Yep, heyyyy Alex, you wanna suck fer a b-buck?" she giggled again. "You cannnn't suck thish one here," she slurred, pointing to the pineapple lifesaver over her nipple. "That onesh for Derk cause," she lowered her voice to a strained, loud whisper, "cause I need layered, I meannn laidered." She became frustrated as the words wouldn't come out right. "I need shex!" she yelled loudly, drawing attention to herself by the remaining customers in the bar.

Alex smirked. "Well, that leaves one lifesaver then, Mer." he pointed to the lifesaver in the middle of her chest. He fished in his jeans pocket and pulled out a dollar. He handed it to her and leaned into her, pausing for a dramatic moment to pull off the remaining available lifesaver. Meredith giggled. He pulled back to look at all the colorful stains on her shirt. "How much money did you make?" He asked her, moving the lifesaver around in his mouth.

"Ohhhhhh," she rubbed her nose for a moment. "Prolly like fit…fit…lotta money, Alex."

Alex laughed. "Okay, Miss Money Bags, your chariot awaits for you and your posse outside," he said, putting an arm around Meredith to support her and followed Izzie, Callie, Cristina and Lexie out the door.

**************************************************************************

Derek heard Meredith stumble up the stairs and run into the stand in the hallway. "Stupid mother fucker!" he heard her yell. He snickered to himself knowing that she had to be plastered to talk like that. He looked up from the book he was reading and watched her stagger into their bedroom and sway at the foot of the bed. He looked curiously at her attire, her tiara flashing and her multi-colored stained t-shirt with a lifesaver stuck to her boob.

"Hey," she started, "Did you move that freaking stand in the hallway? Cause it wasn't there when I left…I think." She ripped the tiara from her head and tossed it in the corner of the bedroom.

Derek laughed. "Sorry, Mer, the stand hasn't moved. It looks like you had a fun night, though. Can I ask what's all over your shirt?"

Meredith thought for a moment. "What shirt?" she asked.

"The one you're currently wearing," Derek laughed. He watched her look down at the shirt for a few moments.

"Ohhhhhhh, ummm, lifesavers. Men sucked me for a dollar."

"What?!" Derek said loudly, his smile fading quickly as he sat up straighter. Meredith flopped down on her stomach onto the bed. "What the hell did you just say?" he asked again.

"Izzie glued lifesavers all over my shirt and guys paid me a dollar to suck one off with their mouths," she said with her eyes closed.

"Uh huh," Derek nodded his head, jealousy flowing through is veins. Meredith got up suddenly and looked at him. "I made money," she said as she reached into all the pockets of her jeans and threw several one dollar bills onto her nightstand. Derek looked at the money, speechless.

She flopped back down on the bed and reached for him to come closer to her. "I saved one for you," she said softly, showing him the lonely pineapple flavored lifesaver stuck to her shirt. "Your favorite flavor on your favorite spot," she teased him. She pulled his face closer to hers and kissed him passionately, slipping her tongue into his mouth. She broke off the kiss and stared at him with hooded eyes. "You want to suck for a buck?" she asked him seductively, moving to straddle him on the bed. Derek looked at her with amused eyes that slowly fell to the lifesaver on her breast. "Or, better yet, do you want to suck for a fuck?" Meredith burst out laughing at her joke. Derek laughed with her, amused with his drunken fiance. It was going to be a long night with her.

Meredith leaned in to trail kisses along the side of his neck. She nipped, licked, and kissed her way up to his earlobe, nibbling at it gently. She pulled back to lift her shirt over her head as Derek reached behind her to unhook her bra and throw it to the ground. He reached up to cup both of her breasts, putting his mouth around her nipple and sucking lightly.

Meredith groaned in pleasure. "I want you, Derek," she whispered huskily. "I want you to fuck me senseless, make me scream your name. I've waited all night for you to be inside of me, pounding me so hard I forget my name," Derek looked up at her and pulled her face down to his to kiss her. The kiss went from passionate to fierce quickly as Derek grabbed Meredith under her thighs, hoisting her from his lap and flopping her on her back. He pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. Meredith reached up to run her hands over his chest hair as he lay on top of her, devouring her neck and collar bone. He trailed kisses down her breasts and stomach, stopping to unbutton her jeans and yank them off of her. He pulled off her panties and threw them to the ground, leaving her completely naked, silently pleading with him to continue. He scanned her body. "You are beautiful," he said as he caressed her with his hand. Meredith moaned impatiently as his hand trailed down her smooth legs.

"Derek, today!" she hissed at him. Derek smiled at her impatience, but he liked it when she was bossy. It turned him on. He moved his hand in between her legs and found her clit. He began rubbing circles on it gently with his thumb as he placed two fingers inside of her, curling them up and finding her g-spot. He listened to her moans intensify as he slowly picked up his pace, putting slightly more pressure on her clit.

"Ohhh, Derek, ohh, yes, yes! Derek!" she cried out as she felt an orgasm start. Derek watched her in fascination as an orgasm took over her body. It was almost too much for him to handle. Derek pulled his hand away from her center, and replaced it with his mouth, licking and sucking at her folds, tasting her juices from her orgasm. His tongue danced around her clit, and he could hear her start moaning again. He continued at the same pace until he could taste her coming again. Her moans were music to his ears, she was intoxicating. He stopped as she lay motionless, completely spent from back to back orgasms. She looked down at him and watched him stand up to remove his sleep pants and boxers, his erection thick and ready.

Meredith sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed where he stood. She placed both of her hands on his butt and took him into her mouth, sucking hard at the tip of his cock for a moment, causing him to groan. He ran his fingers through her hair and held on to her head to direct her. He watched her move her mouth around him, moving at various speeds and sucking at different intensities. His groans got louder the closer he came to spilling "Mer," he croaked at her. "Soon, soon," he managed to say. Meredith looked up at him hungrily and when the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat the third time, he felt himself release inside her mouth. She continued to suck him until he stopped pulsating becoming soft. She looked up at him and grinned, "I needed a little salt with my tequila," she joked, winking at him.

Derek pushed her back on the bed and lay on top of her, kissing her neck, chest and breast in order for his erection to develop again. Meredith ran her hands down his back and to his ass. "I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"Hmm, love you, too," Derek replied, becoming aroused again. He spread her legs apart with his and she hooked her legs around him. He entered her swiftly and filled her to the core, listening to her cry out in pleasure. He thrust into her a few times, realizing that he would need a different angle to get the results he wanted out of her. He pulled out of her and motioned for her to roll over onto her knees. She obliged his request and he entered her from behind, causing her to start moaning immediately. He placed his hands on the front of her thighs and used them as leverage to enter her with more force. He felt Meredith's walls clamp down around him as another orgasm overtook her body, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Derek increased his speed as she came, knowing that once her orgasm was done, she would have one immediately after that.

"Derek! " she cried, feeling another orgasm starting. "Oh, God! You are fucking amazing! Fuck!" she gasped, moaning uncontrollably as an orgasm consumed her body again. Derek listened to her come and felt her walls clamp down on him again, causing him to spill into her. They both stayed still for a moment, allowing their breathing to slow down and their heart rates to become regular again. Derek removed himself from her and put his arm around her, guiding her to the pillows at the top of the bed. They flopped on the bed, exhausted. Derek leaned over Meredith to grab the comforter off the floor to cover their naked bodies. Derek settled and pulled her to him, molding his body to hers. "I love you, Meredith," he whispered in her ear.

"Mmmm, love you, too." she said sleepily. "I'm so happy I'm going to be your wife."

Derek smiled. "hmm, me too, and I can't wait to be your husband." He ran his palm up and down the length of her body. "I think you owe me more than one pineapple lifesaver," he whispered in her ear and he was met with soft snores. He sighed and nuzzled his face into her neck, falling into his own slumber.

THE END!!

**My first attempt at a steamy sex scene. Consider me the sex scene virgin ;)**

**I love comments, so have at it!! **


End file.
